I Think
by YaoiKnights
Summary: Misaki has a date, but what does Akihiko think, and what is this date about!
1. Run away

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA! ;(.**

**_Misaki's case:_**

Misaki was standing in the kitchen making his special stew. While he was busy with his cooking, he looks at Usagi-san, whom was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.

"Hey Misaki..?" Usagi suddenly said.

"Y-Yes?"

"How is Sumi?"

Misaki looked surprised up, and saw that Usagi-san hid himself behind the newspaper. He smiled silent.

"Oh.. He's okay.."

"Hmpf.." Is wat Usagi-san mumbled.

Then Misaki shook up. "Oh shit!"

Usagi-san looked up. "What?"

"I've got a date, now!" He ran to the door, when a big hand pulled him back.

"What did you say?" Usagi-san grumbled.

Misaki said: I've got a da.. Wait! Not like that!"

**_Akihiko's case:_**

What did he just say? Date?! I pushed him on the couch held him tight.

"With who?" I heard that my voice sounded angry. Misaki looked a little scared up.

"I already said, not like that! I mean, it's for.. Work". He.. He hesitated!

"It's with 'him', isn't it?" Misaki looked away.

"W-who are y-you talkin' about? Anyway, I really need to go!". He tried to push me away, but I lifted him & threw him on my shoulder. I walked the stairs, to our bedroom. Misaki realised what I was going to do, and kicked me in my stomach. My grip loosen and he jumps off my shoulder.

Misaki's case:

Wait! I didn't mean to hurt him!

"U-Usagi-san? Are you okay?". I saw him standing up, and he looked at me, so I took a step backwards. H-He looks so sad..

"Sorry, but I really need to go.." So I ran off. Am I this mean? I thought, but I kept running. Sorry Usagi-san.. Sorry, sorry, sorry.

When I stopped running, I looked around me. Where am I?

"Takahashi-kun? Is that you?". I heard a familiar voice, so turned around.

"Sensei!"

"Takahashi-kun, it IS you! I thought that you wouldn't come anymore, because you didn't came to my apartment.. So I took a walk. What a coincidence that I bumped into you!"

_**Kyou's case:**_

Well, that's kinda a lie, but I can't tell him that I was waiting for him.

"Come with me, Takahashi-kun". In silence we walked to my apartment.

"Sorry to intrude". I turned around, and saw Misaki. God! He's so cute.. I thought.

"Do you want some coffee?" I asked, while I was staring at him.

"Yeah, sure". When he said that, with his cute voice, I couldn't hold in. I walked towards him and leaned till my lips were a millimeter from his.

"Sensei what are you do.. Mmph". I kissed him, my tongue forcing in his mouth.

**Okay this is my first story, so review please, I don't know if it's good enough:P. And don't complain about my grammatical errors, you know, I'm dutch & 13, so my English isn't perfect..**


	2. Saving

**I do NOT own junjou romantica!**

Kyou's case:

I pushed him down, and get above him. Kawaii! I kissed him again, and pulled up his shirt.

"S-Sensei! Sto.. Ahh". I started to suck his nipples.

"Shh.. Misaki, it's okay, you came here because you wanted this, didn't you?" He looked shocked.

"Why.. Why would I do such a thing?" He whispered.

"Maybe you just lov.." Just when I was about to say it, the door slammed open.

"Misa..! Kyou, you!" Sure, Akihiko came. This is going to be fun.

Akihiko's case:

"Well hello, Usami-sensei. Sorry, but could you please leave, we're in the P middle of something, you know. Just, leave.." He said, smiling innocent, while muffling Misaki's voice with his hand.

"You bastard". I said, while I pulled Misaki towards me, and hid him behind my back. "It's gonna be okay", I whispered. And turned towards Kyou, whom was looking like he was going to get Misaki back.

"Stay away from him! He's mine!"

"Don't use Misaki as a thing, Usami Sensei" He said, still innocent.

"I'll never use him like a thing, but I love him, and he loves me. He'll NEVER fall for you? Okay? Misaki, we're leaving."


	3. Troublesome?

**I do not own junjou romantica**

**Misaki's case:**

Usagi-san was quiet, just like me. I didn't want this to happen.. I trusted sensei so much.

"Misaki..?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Did you know that this was going to happen?"

"W-What?! Of course not!"

"How could you even leave me! I warned you! But you just ran away.. Did you WANT me to get concerned?!" He yelled at me.

"... No" I was shaking.

"I'll never hand you over! But if you act like this, you'll become troublesome!" Tears rolled over my cheeks. "..G-Gomen.."

T-Troublesome.. I'm troublesome. I knew it.. That's all I thought. When we arrived, I ran off to my room. I couldn't look at Usagi-san, but i did hear:

"Misaki..!" When I ran on the stairs.

**Akihiko's case:**

Why..? Why did I say that.. I was mad, but I shouldn't say that.. So I walked to his room, and knocked on the door.

"Misaki? Open up, please. I'm begging you!" When the door opened, I sighed in relieve, but when I saw his suitcase, I gasped.

"No! Please! Stay, Misaki!" I grabbed his arm and held tight.

"..Let go, please" I heard a soft, crying voice.

"Never." I pulled him towards me, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He blushed.

"..D-Don't" I lifted him and dragged him to the bed. While I lay him down, I grabbed his suitcase, and threw it away. I started kissing his neck, pulled his shirt up and with my other hand I pulled his pants down.

"U-Usagi-san.. I don't wanna be-"

"Troublesome?" I asked. He looked away.

"H-Hai"

"I'm so sorry, that I said that". I saw his crying face, and had the feeling to cry as well. I kissed him and said:

"I love you"  
Then I heard a soft, cute voice:

"I love you too, I think.

Review please! I want to know what you think about it!


	4. Loveeee(Kiss)

**Junjou romantica  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own junjou romantica..**

Misaki's case:

I woke up next to Usagi-san. I'm happy that he said that I wasn't troublesome, B-but, if I really wasn't troublesome, then he wouldn't have said it, even if he was angry. I sighed. I guess, I should be Nice to Usagi-san. So, I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I'll make some breakfast. So I started. When ai heard Usagi-san waling down the stairs

"'Morning, Misaki" He said, with a 'I-Just-Woke' voice.

"Goodmorning, Usagi-san" I said as happy as I could.

He walked towards me, and stand behind me. Then he whispered.

"I'm hungry.."

"That's good, cause I'm making breakfast now." But he pulled me away from the pan.

"No, no. I'm hungry for Misaki." He said, smiling.

"You're halfasleep again! I need to coo- Usagi-san No!" But it was too late. Usagi-san pulled Misaki towards him, and dragged him to the couch.

"I missed you soooooooooo". You missed me too, right?" He asked with a concerned voice.

"Uhh.. Ye-Yes." I said, feeling a little bit happy.

He started to kiss me, and pulled my shirt up. While he was doing that, he smiled, and he didn't stop.

"U-Usagi-san! What A-Are you laughing about?"

"I'm just happy that you're still mine."

The room was silent, all except for their collective sighs and pants.

He slowly lifted up my head, gazing at me adoringly. He paused, brushed away the damp hair that clung to his forehead incessently, and finally kissed my soft lips.

I sighed contentedly, wrapping my arms around my lover's own sweat-slicked neck, slowly stroking Usagi-san's tongue with his own in a soft, slow kiss.

Pulling back reluctantly, Akihiko's violet orbs locked onto Misaki's shining emeralds.

"I love you."

With happy, post-coital sigh, Misaki answered back, "I love you, too, Usagi-san."

**Tell me if you want more UsagixMisaki:):)**


End file.
